In certain systems, streams of data may be transmitted over data links between data source devices and receiving devices, which may include sink or repeater devices that use or retransmit the stream data. In certain implementations, a sink or repeater device may include multiple ports, and may be receiving data streams at two or more of such ports. For example, a video system may receive multiple data streams at different ports.
However, because of variations in devices, distances, and transmission protocols, the video streams may not be properly aligned, or synchronous, with each other when video frames arrive at the sink or repeater device. The misalignment in timing may cause difficulties or errors in utilizing the video streams, and the misalignment may vary over time. Synchronization of source devices with each other may generally require communication between such source devices, and may require a significant amount of computational overhead for the source devices.